El taconeo de la vecina del piso 8
by GossipChii
Summary: Koushiro tiene un problema, sufre de múltiples sonrojos desde que tiene una nueva vecina. De pronto extraña a la ancianita que veía novelas a altos volúmenes en la noche. MISHIRO. [Intercambio del foro Proyecto 1-8, ¡felicidades June JK!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de este fic. Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation, la idea del fic es de mi amiga secreta, **June JK**.

.

* * *

 **El taconeo de la vecina del piso 8.**

—¡Koushiro! —Taichi no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba afuera del apartamento de su amigo, a él le parecieron siglos—. ¡Ábreme inmediatamente o derribo tu puerta!

El pelirrojo se masajeó las cienes antes de levantarse de su escritorio. Había escuchado a Taichi desde la primera vez que tocó la puerta pero se había negado a abrirle. No tenía ánimos de Taichi, estaba seguro que tenía algo muy retorcido en mente. Además, tenía un proyecto que debía terminar antes de las 3 de la tarde de la Costa Este estadounidense y si sus cálculos no le fallaban tenía exactamente…

—La derribaré en tres… dos…

Koushiro suspiró y le abrió la puerta al cabezota de su amigo. Lo encontró en tal pose que daba a entender que estaba a punto de patear algo. El pelirrojo rodó sus oscuros ojos, en verdad había considerado tirar su puerta de metal. Taichi siempre lograba sorprenderlo, para bien o para mal.

—Por fin te dignas a abrirme, creo que me han salido canas de tanto esperar —el castaño pasó a Koushiro de largo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Normalmente se sentiría ofendido ante tal actitud, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a Taichi que se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta—. Nunca tienes cerveza, ¿cómo sobrevives?

—¿Me vas a decir a que se debe tu visita o tendré que adivinar? —Taichi sacó una rebanada de pizza fría del refrigerador y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutaba hacerlo enojar.

—Seguro ni te habías enterado, ¿a que sí?

—¿Enterado de qué?

—Que la señora Takahashi se mudó—Koushiro se quedó estático, en realidad no tenía idea que su vecina del piso superior se hubiera mudado. Una lástima, quizá, pero al menos ahora podría dormir sin escuchar sus novelas que veía todas las noches a un volumen exageradamente alto.

—Oh, qué pena—Koushiro tomó asiento en su escritorio nuevamente, mientras Taichi hacía lo mismo en la sala, encendiendo el televisor—. ¿Por qué se fue?

—No estoy seguro—el castaño cambiaba los canales sin poner mucha atención a lo que veía—. Dicen que quería vivir sus últimos años haciendo paracaidismo.

—¿Eso es legal? No creo que las aseguradoras se quieran hacer cargo de ancianitas a las que les llegó su juventud mucho después.

—No, yo tampoco. Pero bien por la señora Takahashi, quién sabe, tal vez a ti también te llegue la juventud a esa edad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —el pelirrojo levantó una ceja, indignado.

—Que eres un aburrido —sonrió triunfante al ver el rostro de su amigo enrojecer. De pronto miró el televisor y se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿cómo pudo olvidar el anuncio que venía a decirle a Izumi?—. ¡Koushiro, deprisa!

—¿Ahora qué? —rodó los ojos, en verdad necesitaba terminar su trabajo y Taichi se estaba portando más enfadoso de lo normal.

—¡Tenemos que bajar a la recepción! ¡Ahora mismo! —Taichi comenzó a agitar al pelirrojo, con desesperación.

—No me moveré si no te explicas —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Ahora el que parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza era Taichi.

—¡Está bien! —Taichi tomó el respaldo de la silla de Izumi y la giró para estar frente al televisor—. ¿Ves a esa chica? —Koushiro afirmó—. ¿Sabes quién es? —Koushiro negó—. ¡Es Mimi Tachikawa! Ha conducido aproximadamente todos los programas de televisión que puedas imaginar. Actualmente está trabajando en uno de repostería, ¡no puedo creer que no la conozcas! —Silencio—. Olvido algo… ¡Oh sí! ¡Está en la recepción en estos precisos momentos, va a mudarse al piso de arriba! Y nosotros vamos a auxiliarle.

Koushiro Izumi vio su vida frente a sus ojos cuando Taichi lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrastró, literalmente, fuera del apartamento hasta la recepción. Ambos se encontraron con un gigante camión de mudanzas y una muchacha que aparentaba más o menos su edad dando indicaciones a los trabajadores de la compañía de mudanzas.

El pelirrojo quedó ensimismado con la belleza de la castaña. Tenía el cabello ondulado largo, hasta media espalda y su piel pálida. No cabía duda que la tal Mimi Tachikawa salía en televisión, tenía el porte y la imagen. Koushiro se dispuso a caminar hacia ella para presentarse, como cualquier buen vecino haría, pero cuando dio el primer paso Taichi ya estaba hablando con la señorita Tachikawa. Izumi se ruborizó inmediatamente, dedicándose simplemente a caminar al camión de mudanzas y tomar una lámpara.

—Estamos dispuestos a ayudarte para que te sientas cómoda, el edificio es muy tranquilo —alcanzó a escuchar como Taichi platicaba con su nueva vecina—. Yo no vivo aquí, pero aquel muchacho pelirrojo será tu vecino del piso 7 y básicamente vivo con él. Cualquier cosa estamos a tus órdenes, ¿verdad Koushiro? —el mencionado asintió, aún sonrojado.

—Muchas gracias, no es necesario que me ayuden con la mudanza. Contraté a suficientes trabajadores —Koushiro dejó la lámpara dónde estaba originalmente, sintiéndose algo tonto e inútil—. Aun así es muy amable de su parte.

Taichi no tardó en seguir hablando con la bella castaña, Izumi se dedicó a mirar el techo cinco segundos, sus zapatos cinco segundos y el camión de mudanzas otros cinco. No supo cuántas veces lo hizo, hasta que sintió que ambos castaños fijaban sus miradas en él. No supo que habían dicho anteriormente, buscó auxilio en Taichi, pero como siempre, este no le ayudó.

—Eh… —hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de subirse al ascensor. Éste estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando la mano de Yagami intervino.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? —Taichi se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué fue qué? —Evitando a su amigo, Izumi se limitó a mirar los números ascender, hasta llegar al 7.

—¡La ignoraste por completo! —contestó con exasperación—. Ahora no tendremos oportunidad con ella, ¿te das cuenta de tu error?

—¿Tendremos? —Koushiro indagó, mientras abría la puerta de su hogar.

—Somos un equipo —el castaño rodeó con un brazo a su amigo—. Si quiero intentar algo con la conductora sexy, me tendrás que ayudar. Y con ayudar me refiero a que le tendrás que hablar, al menos.

Koushiro rodó los ojos.

—Realmente dudo que me necesites, nunca me has necesitado antes. Al menos no con asuntos románticos —corrigió.

—¡Por favor, Koushiro! No hagas que te bese los pies.

—No te atrevas —reprimió—. Si le hablo, ¿me dejarás en paz? —Yagami le contestó con una sonrisa malévola. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Taichi partió hacia su respectivo hogar y Koushiro pensó que, por fin, podría terminar el proyecto que tenía que mandar a su socio en California. Tomó asiento en su escritorio, sorbió un trago de su café, se tronó los nudillos y…

— _Tap, tap, tap_ —Izumi abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el sonido que provenía del techo. Negó con la cabeza, quizá era su imaginación—. _Tap, tap, tap_ —una vez más el sonido taladró su cabeza. Debía ser un chiste. Pensaba que su ex vecina le desesperaba con sus novelas a volúmenes altos, pero nunca creyó que llegaría un remplazo que le causara un peor dolor de cabeza.

Era su nueva vecina, la tal Mimi Tachikawa con la que Taichi tanto se había embobado. Sintió calor en su rostro, no era precisamente por enojo pero decidió pensar que así era. Consideró subir al piso 8 y pedirle que dejara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para hacer ruido tan insoportable.

Desechó inmediatamente esa posibilidad. Sería muy descortés de su parte molestarla cuando ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Tomó sus auriculares y puso música clásica para intentar ignorar el _tap, tap, tap_ que no había dejado de sonar en más de 20 minutos.

.

Por indicaciones de su médico, Koushiro tenía que tomar una caminata todas las mañanas. No hacia ejercicio, no estaba en su ADN hacer ejercicio. Pero lo hacía, por salud. Una ráfaga roja paso a su costado y él sonrió al reconocerle.

—¡Koushiro! —gritó por tener sus audífonos puestos. Sudaba, pero no parecía estar cansada. Bajo el ritmo de su trote para estar a su par—. Te he visto más seguido por aquí —Sora se quitó sus audífonos, algo que Izumi agradeció, pues escucharla gritar cuando era innecesario le avergonzaba un poco.

—El médico y sus consejos— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Jou? —asintió—. Me parece excelente que salgas de tu _baticueva_. Por cierto, ¿no has dormido bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Koushiro tragó saliva. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta y que cualquiera con vista decente y sentido común se daría cuenta que no había estado durmiendo bien, sus ojeras lo delataban.

Su nueva vecina ya llevaba una semana viviendo exactamente en el piso superior al suyo y cada noche, sin falta, el _tap, tap, tap_ se hacía presente. Izumi no dormía mucho, pero apreciaba sus momentos de sueño como oro. No se explicaba que podía ser ese molesto sonido pero la música clásica ya no era suficiente para disfrazarlo.

—Tus ojeras…

—Lo sé —bostezó—. Mi nueva vecina, no quiero juzgar, sabes que no soy así, pero ha estado haciendo sonidos extraños todas las noches —Sora abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡No es lo que piensas! No esos sonidos, no. Son golpes secos.

— ¿Cómo de tacón?

—Es conductora de televisión, tiene sentido que Mimi Tachikawa use tacones. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no me pareció tan alta las veces que la he visto en los pasillos…

—¿Mimi Tachikawa? —Izumi asintió—. ¡Es lindísima, Kou! Si tanto te molesta, deberías decirle, seguro entenderá —Parecía lo lógico, él lo aceptaba. Pero lo que su amiga pelirroja no entendía era que ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra, jamás.

—¿Cómo se conocen? —Koushiro no entendía, Tokio era una ciudad muy grande como para andar tejiendo redes tan estrechas de personas.

—Hace tiempo condujo un programa de modas y al ser una diseñadora en ascenso me entrevistó, ¡creí que lo sabías! —y quizá lo sabía, pero Izumi era demasiado despistado para su propio bien—. Desde entonces nos hicimos cercanas y nos reunimos de vez en cuando. ¿Quieres que le mencione lo del ruido?

—¡No! —Koushiro se ruborizó inmediatamente. Sabía que Sora lo haría con las mejores intenciones, pero no podía dejar que eso lo arreglara ella—. Tienes razón, le diré —sonrió cordial antes de que la pelirroja Takenouchi reanudara su trote. Parecía que Mimi había llegado a su vida para quedarse.

Llegando al edificio departamental la vio. Mimi Tachikawa, con una coleta alta, una falda y botas vaqueras, sin tacón, caminando con una sonrisa cordial mientras se despedía del mayordomo que cuidaba la puerta. Koushiro improvisó y se escondió detrás de una enorme maceta con una planta cuyo nombre desconocía. No podía ser su imaginación, Mimi no llevaba tacones. ¿Entonces qué era el ruido que hacía noche con noche?

Agitó la cabeza, tenía buena memoria para las cosas que le interesaban. Y debía admitir que el misterio que giraba alrededor de su nueva vecina le interesaba. No por ella, sino porque apreciaba sus momentos de sueño y ella estaba interviniendo en ellos, juró. Así que recordó la noche anterior. Sonidos sordos, después que Sora mencionara que podía tratarse de tacones él ya no podía desechar la teoría.

—¿Señor Izumi? —el mismo mayordomo que se había despedido de Mimi minutos atrás le asusto, provocando que Koushiro casi cayera de espaldas. En ese preciso momento la castaña iba entrando de regreso al apartamento y lo miró. Ella sonrió, él desvió la mirada hacia el mayordomo. Se sintió sonrojar por millonésima vez desde que había llegado su nueva vecina a su vida.

—Perdón, ¿me decía? —intentó concentrarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que ese día la castaña definitivamente no llevaba tacones.

El resto de la semana se dedicó a investigarla todos los días. La seguía lo más discreto que pudo. Se dio cuenta que siempre salía a la misma hora, asistía sin falta al mismo parque donde Sora corría y él hacía su caminata matutina. Sólo que ella iba para alimentar a las palomas. No le tomaba mucho tiempo, pero lo hacía sin falta. En ninguna ocasión llevó tacones al parque, y tenía sentido. Eran pocas las mujeres que veía en el parque con tacones, no parecía ser lo más cómodo.

Después de su paseo por el parque iba por un helado de yogurt. Se sonrojó cuando lo descubrió, no podía evitarlo. Él también era fanático de ese postre y específicamente de ese local. Comenzó a probarlo por recomendación de su médico, al ser más saludable que el helado tradicional. Poco a poco se volvió su postre predilecto. Un día debería acompañar a Mimi a tomar uno en lugar de espiarla, pensó para poco después reprimirse idea tan insensata.

Su obsesión se había vuelto tal que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de utilizar el sistema de sonido que su socio estadounidense le había regalado para grabar los sonidos que tanto molestaban su sueño. Lo comparó con un ensayo de pasarela de alguna marca francesa que Sora había sido tan amable de proporcionarle.

El sonido era exactamente igual a los tacones, él era una persona muy precisa y estaba seguro que se trataba del mismo sonido. Pensó que quizá, y sólo _quizá_ preguntarle si se trataba de eso y pedirle amablemente que dejara de hacerlo hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero él se conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que no, de ninguna manera hubiera sido más sencillo. El que cuando era más joven creara un software únicamente para combinar ropa y así no tener que ir a las tiendas para poder evitar a las vendedoras lo delataba.

En ese momento entró Taichi a su apartamento. El muy cabezota había sacado en algún momento de su vida un duplicado de las llaves de su apartamento. Lo que Izumi no entendía era porque casi nunca las usaba.

—¿Es eso pornografía? —Yagami le retiró uno de los auriculares después de varios intentos fallidos de intentar llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

Koushiro se ruborizó de la vergüenza. Taichi podía ser un verdadero idiota si se lo proponía.

—¡Claro que no lo es! —Respiró profundo antes de contestarle, seguía con la sangre acumulada en las mejillas—. Es el ensayo de un desfile de modas, Sora me lo prestó —aclaró.

—Qué raro eres, amigo —Taichi levantó una ceja mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente al televisor—. No puedo creer que viendo eso te pajas —Koushiro lo quiso ahorcar, pero decidió ignorar su comentario final.

—Veo esto con motivos científicos —explicó simplemente.

—Sí, claro. —Taichi comenzó a hacer zapping en la televisión, como siempre hacía. Hasta que encontró un partido de fútbol entre dos grandes equipos internacionales—. Y dime, ¿cómo vas con Mimi?

—¿…Cómo voy? —Izumi alejó su mirada de la de Yagami, mientras hacía anotaciones sin sentido en su computador.

—Sí, ya sabes. Prometiste que le hablarías para que yo pudiera conquistarla —Taichi no había reparado en su amigo, a quién encontró completamente sonrojado cuando lo miró—. ¡Alto ahí! —se acercó, Koushiro se tensó—. ¡Te gusta! ¡Mimi Tachikawa te tiene loco!

—¡No es verdad!—se defendió, poniéndose de pie.

—Estás sonrojado, Kou —el castaño arqueó una ceja—. Este es un día especial, creí que lo único que podía atraerte era tu computadora.

—No me hagas correrte de mi casa.

—De todas maneras ya tengo que partir —se encogió de hombros, antes de tomar su chaqueta.

—Te acompaño, se supone que me ha llegado un nuevo equipo desde California y…

—¿Seguro que no estás confundido y es eso, y no Mimi, lo que te tiene tan raro? —Koushiro lo pudo matar con su mirada, Taichi simplemente pegó una carcajada.

Desesperado, el pelirrojo firmo los papeles correspondientes a su entrega en la recepción. Era verdad que estaba emocionado por el nuevo equipo pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara Mimi Tachikawa. Agitó la cabeza, eso era ridículo, no podía gustarle alguien con quien nunca había establecido una conversación que no fuera a base de miradas.

Escucho pasos y risas tras de sí y se percató que era ella. Ahora llevaba su cabello color rosado adornando su fino rostro. Ella colgó el teléfono y lo miró de vuelta, ambos callados. Sus miradas parecían magnéticas. Sus manos temblaron y temió que el paquete que llevaba se le callera por torpeza.

—Buenas tardes —hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. La princesa rosada sonrió antes de entrar en el elevador.

La miró una vez más, no llevaba tacones. Estaba seguro que acababa de llegar de grabar su programa, por la hora que era. Se mordió la lengua y sus mejillas ardían. Eran las 7:30 de la noche, las primeras palabras que le dirigía a Tachikawa y eran erróneas. Quiso gritar.

.

No durmió en toda la noche. Mimi, sin sorprenderle, hizo su ya común taconeo toda la noche. Inclusive tardó más de lo que solía usualmente. Koushiro, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, quiso ingeniar un plan para entrar al departamento de arriba, el de su vecina, para romper todos sus tacones. Desechó la idea, no por ser ilegal—ya había hecho algunos trabajos no precisamente legales antes— sino porque sabía que Taichi se negaría a ayudarlo.

Consideró no tomar su caminata matutina por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido, pero no quería hacer enojar a su médico. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a una cabellera rubia sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Estaba ensimismado en un libro, el cual identificó como _El Señor de los Anillos_.

—Ya te lo sabrás de memoria, ¿no crees? —Yamato Ishida miró a su amigo pelirrojo y sonrió con picardía.

—Tú me entenderás, nunca es suficiente —lo invitó a tomar asiento a su lado, él aceptó—. Te ves terrible—admitió.

Koushiro hizo una mueca. A veces le disgustaba que Yamato fuera tan honesto, pero no había que discutirle. Se veía terrible y todo mundo podía notarlo.

—No he podido dormir bien últimamente.

—¿Mimi Tachikawa? —Koushiro abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué acaso todos lo sabían? El rubio río por lo bajo—. Sora me comentó que se mudó al piso de arriba del tuyo. Es una chica que gusta de llamar la atención, no me sorprende que no te deje dormir.

—¿La conoces? —Yamato asintió.

—En mis tiempos de _rock star_ me entrevistó. Pero dime, ¿has intentado hablar con ella?

—Algo así…—El pelirrojo miró hacia el cielo, comenzando a sentirse intimidado por el rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella taconea toda la noche y yo le contesto —Yamato lo miró fijamente, sin entender—. Golpeó el techo de mi apartamento con un palo de escoba—Yamato no pudo evitar reír, fuerte. Incluso unas ardillas que se paseaban por la banca huyeron del lugar.

—Siempre me pareciste una persona muy cuerda Koushiro, me sorprendes —el susodicho cubrió su cara con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué no simplemente le hablas? No puede ser tan difícil, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo?

—¡No! No, gracias. —Mordió en interior de su mejilla—. Sora también se ofreció a ayudarme, pero tienes razón. No puede ser tan difícil, lo haré yo mismo — _algún día_ , acordó consigo mismo.

—Cómo quieras —Yamato se levantó de la banca—. Pero lo tienes que hacer pronto, no creo que esas ojeras puedan crecer más —Koushiro sonrió—. Sora ya debe de haber terminado su trote y quedamos en desayunar, ¿no gustas?

—Gracias por la invitación, pero ya desayuné —mintió. Simplemente no le apetecía ser el mal tercio esa mañana.

—En ese caso, nos vemos —tomó su libro y se perdió entre los árboles. A Koushiro le rugió el estómago y decidió regresar a su apartamento.

Durante su camino de regreso se topó con su lugar favorito de nieve de yogurt, ese mismo al que solía ir Mimi Tachikawa todas las tardes. Se le llenó de saliva su boca y supo que, a pesar que su doctor se fuera a molestar con él por desayunar algo con tan poco contenido nutricional para comida tan importante como el desayuno, ese día valía la pena romper las reglas.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta del lugar la miró. Con su largo cabello ondulado recogido en media coleta. Para su sorpresa, llevaba tacones. Dio un paso hacia atrás, decidido a huir del lugar. Pero la voz de Yamato, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella, resonó en su mente. Dio dos pasos hacia el frente.

Se le adelantó y pagó su orden. Ella lo miró, sus ojos color miel parecían sorprendidos, pero también parecían alegres. Él pidió un helado también. Por medio de miradas se dieron entender que lo tomarían juntos y Tachikawa tomó asiento, esperándolo. Koushiro se percató que, como él, Mimi tenía unas ojeras gigantes queriendo ser camuflajeadas con maquillaje. Sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo.

Tomó asiento frente a ella y, por primera vez, charlaron.

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Por fin está listo! No te puedo mentir querida amiga no tan secreta, **June JK** , me costó trabajo escribirlo. No sabía si era exactamente lo que tenías en mente pero en cuanto leí la idea me enamoré y decidí que tenía que tomarlo.

Fuiste mi primera opción y fui muy feliz de que me tocara, especialmente porque amo el Mishiro y casi no escribo sobre ellos.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, te juró que lo hice con mucho, mucho cariño.

A los demás lectores espero que igualmente les haya gustado, dejen un review para hacérmelo saber. Los amo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
